


A little Kindness

by Luthien_Tinuviel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_Tinuviel/pseuds/Luthien_Tinuviel





	A little Kindness

NO! I don’t want to Hogwarts. I wish I had never known about the wizarding world! I want to be a normal muggle that goes to a normal muggle school! I don’t want to know about you - know - who. I wish The Ministry of Magic was not trying to track me down and kill me. I wish . . . I wish . . . .I thought all this as I tried to swat away the smooth pebble that was floating in front of me.  
“Whatcha doing?” A voice interrupted my thoughts. The rock dropped to   
the Ground with a thud.  
“It’s okay, I’m one of you.” The voice said again. I turned around startled to see a lady, or was she a girl? with reddish pink hair and matching freckles. It was a strange look, but she totally rocked it!  
“See?” The girl said. She leaned forward so that only she and I could see   
the wand that she now held aloft. A tiny bright blue dragon zoomed out of her wand. The tip of the dragon’s wing brushed my cheek.  
“It’s beautiful.” I breathed.  
“Mad - eye taught me that.” The girl said with a smile.  
“Mad - eye? Like the Deatheater? Professor Moody?” I asked startled.  
“Sorta.” The girl laughed. “The real Mad - eye taught me.”  
I smiled.  
“Do you go to Hogwarts?” The pink haired girl asked.  
“No . . . .” I admitted.  
“How come?” She asked curiously.  
“I - I did in my first year, but everyone made fun of me because I’m a mud - blood.” I answered. I was suddenly scarred. Was the pink haired girl going to make fun of me too? Was she going to hurt my like so many of the kids did at Hogwarts?  
“Hey, don’t say that! I don’t see what people have against muggle - borns. My papa was a muggle - born and he is one of the bravest wizards I know.” the girl smiled. I was so relieved that I smiled back.  
My smile faded a little bit, “The thing is . . . I’m a Slytherin. Nobody thinks of Slytherins as muggle - borns. Everyone made fun of me because of it.” I said looking down at my feet.   
“Ya know, my mum was part of the Black family. They hate muggle - borns but she married a one. That meant, she, my papa and I were a disgrace to the Black family. I never really got to visit my mum’s side of the family. It always felt like something was missing.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” I said apologetically.  
“You don’t need to apologize. It’s not your fault.” The girl said with a smile.

A long silence filled our thoughts. “What’s your name?” I asked.  
“Tonks, well that’s my last name. I hate my first name, people made fun of me because of it at Hogwarts.”  
“What’s your first name?” I asked curiously. The girl looked nervous.  
“Don’t worry, I won't make fun of you or laugh.” I said.  
“Nymphadora . . . . . but please call me Tonks.”  
I smiled. “That’s not a too bad of a name.”  
Tonks laughed, “Nah, it’s bad.”  
I laughed too. “Yeah, it’s not great.”  
We laughed and then I asked, “What house are you in?”  
“Hufflepuff.” The girl replied. “Nobody thought I could be an Auror because I was in Hufflepuff. And cuz . . . well I’m super clumsy.”  
“You’re an Auror?! So cool!” I said excitedly.  
“Yeah, the Concealment and Disguise training was pretty easy cuz I’m a Metamorphmagus.”  
“A Meda - What?!” I asked confused.  
“A Metamorphmagus. I means I can change my appearance at will. With no magic.” Tonks said. She scrunched up her face, and in a split second she had an elephant’s trunk instead of a nose.  
I screamed at first, but my scream soon turned into a laugh when she touched my nose with her elephant’s trunk. I wiped away the tears that had started to fall. I didn’t know exactly why I had been crying.  
Tonks put her arm around me. We just sat there for a little, just enjoying each   
other's company. I had just met her, and she was already like a big sister to me.

A few moments later a man with and old looking sweater and mousy unkempt hair put his hand on Tonks’ shoulder. His hand had thick veins that ran up his arm.  
Tonks jumped, and then smiled. “Oh, Remus, you scared me.” Remus was smiling as he looked at Tonks and I.  
“Oh, I know you! You’re the werewolf guy right?” I asked, suddenly excited.  
Remus’ smile faded a little. “Yeah, that’s me.”  
“My wizard friend told me all about you! He said your the best thing that’s happened to Hogwarts.”  
“Oh did he?” Remus said.  
“See? I told you not everyone wanted you to leave!” Tonks said leaning back on   
Remus, who was now sitting on the armrest of the bench.  
“I still won’t go back there. Dumbledore has enough on his hands.” Remus said with a sad smile.  
“Oh but please!? I would go back to Hogwarts if you would return!” I pleaded. At that moment my mum called me inside for supper.  
“Oh, before you go,” Tonks said. “What’s your name?”  
“Sophie, Sophie Thomas”  
“Oh, okay!"  
Bye Tonks and Professor Lupin!” I waved as she ran off. Before I entered my house I turned around to look at Tonks and Remus. Tonks smiled and winked at me. Remus smiled and slipped his hand into Tonks’. In a second they had apparated, and for all I knew they could be millions of miles away.

~ That was not the last time she saw Tonks. Tonks frequently visited after that. Occasionally accompanied by Remus. Sophie soon returned to Hogwarts with new courage and pride. When Tonks and Remus died, Sophie was at their funeral ~


End file.
